


Salvation

by ev1878



Series: Ramsay Snow/Theon Greyjoy (Reek) [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Death Threats, F/M, Fights, Game of Thrones References, Game of Thrones spoilers, Gen, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threats of Violence, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ev1878/pseuds/ev1878
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yara thought she was rescuing her brother, but Reek didn't think so.<br/>Ramsay became the hero at the end of the night.<br/>Game of Thrones S4Ep6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

The hounds were barking and shifting in their cages anxiously. Still lying on my side, I snapped open my eyes but didn’t dare to move a bit. My master used to disturb my sleep at night but, I thought he was spending his time with…..the girl tonight? No, I must be dreaming. I closed my eyes tightly and reopened them again, only to hear the noise approaching near. I heard the sound of an ax slicing over flesh and body fell to the floor with a thud. It was not a dream, it was not a dream, I confirmed.  
Should I turn to see what was happening? No, maybe they would let me go if I just pretended that I was still asleep. I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breath, but I couldn’t help trembling violently. The insecurity of not knowing who was coming was overwhelming, and it reminded me of the time when I was blindfolded and tied to the cross. As the group of people, yes, a group of them coming, I panicked, and I started to make my way to the deepest corner of my cage.

Yara’s face appeared from above my cage. I stared at her in horror, my legs kicking the floor uselessly, pushing me nowhere.  
‘We’re going home,’ she calmly said.  
Old images flashed through my mind. What did he say to me that night? ‘Your sister sent me….’ And what happened to me after that? All the bad things possible. And now here was my sister, again. This was definitely another trial from my master to test my loyalty. It must be.  
As Yara broke the lock of my cage with her ax, ‘No!’, I shouted, backing away as far as I could.  
‘It’s alright. It’s me, Yara,’ the woman in front of me claimed and reassured me.  
No, no, you were not. For so many times Theon had expected you to come, yet you didn’t. When he eventually died, you came and said that you wanted to save him. You were late, Yara, far too late. He was gone for good. Now what did you want from me really? What did you expect from this loyal servant of Lord Ramsay’s?

‘You can’t trick me. Tell him! Tell him you can’t trick me!’ I knew your trick, Lord Ramsay, and I wouldn’t betray you. Theon was the one who betrayed, not me.  
‘I’m not tricking you, Theon, I’m saving you!’ Yara got annoyed and yelled.  
‘Not Theon! Reek! Reek! My name is Reek!’ And nobody was going to take me away from my master.  
Yara stepped forwards and grabbed my arm, ‘Help me with him,’ she commanded a man of hers.  
‘No, you can’t! You can’t!’ I protested furiously.  
She looked me in the eye, ‘You are Theon the Greyjoy,’ she tried again.  
She was sending me into a state of total mania. I felt like I was being ripped apart. I was not Theon, I never was, just how could she insist calling me that?  
'No, I know who I am! I’m Reek, loyal Reek, good Reek! I’ve always been Reek!’ I struggled as Yara and the man yanked my arms and brought me out of my cage, their hands trying to cover my mouth to prevent me from making further noises.

Please, my Lord, this was simply too much. Made this end, and made this stop. As you could see, I was being so loyal to you. Was that still not enough? Didn’t that satisfy you? What else did you want from me? Just……told me, and I’d do just that. Please came to my aid and stopped them from taking me away from you. I wanted to remain here, I belonged here.

And there he was, as if he had heard my ‘prayer’. I felt much relieved seeing my master once again. I didn’t know how he’d got blood all over his upper torso, but that didn’t matter. He came to save me, and that was what really mattered. He had a dagger in his left hand, and a mace in his right. I had never really seen him fight, yet somehow I felt secure seeing him like this, armed with weapons.

‘This is turning into a lovely evening,’ he said.

The sentence was like his war horn that triggered the fight. Two sides of people blended into one with blood splashing out everywhere. Knives, swords, axes, and daggers sank deeply into the vulnerable flesh under the metal armours. Two of Yara’s men were still holding me while I struggled to break free. This was wrong, totally wrong. I was supposed to be in my cage and slept, but now there were people dying or dead all over the floor. There were Yara's men, and Lord Ramsay’s men as well. They died because of me, a pathetic servant. How could I ever make up for that?

One grip on my arm loosened, but Yara managed to catch me back while putting down another Ramsay’s man. I decided that I couldn’t just let she hold me so I bit down on her arm. She yelped and let go. I ran back to my cage and bent behind the cage bars. My master was doing fine, putting down one and another Yara’s men with his savage blows. His dagger struck into their bodies and mace knocked over their skulls and shields. I could no longer tell whether the blood on his chest was his own or not.

The two sides finally parted and Yara demanded to have her brother back so nobody would die. My master chuckled nonchalantly.  
‘You’ve got bigger balls than he has ever had,’ he pointed at me and turned his icy gaze back to Yara, ‘but I wonder,’ he took out a key and displayed his typical grin, ‘how fast can you run?’  
Yara’s face darkened, and soon after they fled with Lord Ramsay’s hounds running after them like chasing for their meals. My master watched them run and kept staring at the now empty passage with a mysterious smile, then he turned back to look at me.

I crawled out of my cage fearfully and thanked him humbly for saving me from being taken away.  
‘You really don’t want to leave here, do you?’ he asked.  
‘No, ......of course not, m’lord.’ I lifted my head to look at him, hoping he would only understand my appreciation.  
‘I’m very pleased that you didn’t let them take you,’ he paused, ‘however, you’ve disturbed my peaceful night sleeping, Reek!’  
‘I’m sorry, m’lord. I didn’t mean to call out like that but, but….. I was scared that I…..’ I tried to explain.  
‘I don’t need any explanation now, Reek. Go back to your cage, sleep, and we’ll talk about this tomorrow,’ he ordered.

That was the thing that truly scared me, my unpredictable Lord. What would he do to me tomorrow when the morning lights shone in? He liked to keep me waiting, and he always had me wait, and that was unbearable. But I didn’t have a choice, did I? I crawled back into my cage and curled up on the floor.

‘Will have to get you a new lock, though…..’ That was the last thing he said stepping away from the kennel.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and things to be improved, please.  
> Your opinions mean a lot to me....  
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Andri


End file.
